Forbidden
by XPeaceful-RainX
Summary: Double D's parents refuse to accept their son's new "personality" trait, but Eddy will stop at nothing to have Double D.
1. Chapter 1

**"Forbidden."**

By: XPeaceful-RainX

Okay, first chapter story that I'm working on. I even made a little poster for it on deviantart. Yay! But, this contains yaoi! Consider yourself warned! THIS CONTAINS YAOI! THIS CONTAINS YAOI! THIS CONTAINS YAOI! There, I think I made my point to those who want to read this just to leave flames about how much they hate yaoi. Thanks to all those who read. Reviews make me work faster.

--

Eddy, a short-statured, loud-mouth, seventeen-year-old, looked out his window, walking around his room to find better reception on his cell phone. "I just don't get them, Sockhead!" He angrily spat the words into the phone then placed it back up to his ear.

"Well, Eddy," Double D spoke, trying to be sensible, but his hurt voice was too apparent for Eddy to ignore. "They are my parents and..." He sniffled a bit, having difficulty getting the rest of the sentence out.

"And they only want what's best for you, blah, blah, blah. Look, Double D, it's not fair, and you know it's not! Your parents can't tell you who to love! They're never at your house anyway, so what gives them the right to just step in now and start trying to boss you around like you're some little kid?"

"I know it isn't fair, but I knew how my parents felt about homosexuality before I ever told them I was homosexual. I should have known better than to tell them, but I had to Eddy, they're my parents. They would have found out sooner or later anyway. So," Double D, who would only be seventeen for a little over a week longer, said with an unsteady voice as a tear trickled down his pale cheek. "If you must blame anyone for us not being able to be together, that person would be me."

"Don't you ever say that! This isn't your fault!" Eddy shouted in a whisper. "It's not like you knew you were going to be gay from the day you were born, hell, I know I didn't know I was. But, listen," his voice softened as if he was talking to an angel, which he was, _his _angel. "It's not your fault that when you told them they were stupid enough not to accept you. Please, don't cry anymore."

"I can't help it, Eddy," Double D cried softly, his voice trembling. "It hurts me to say this, but I don't think they're going to let us associate any longer. I'm not even supposed to be talking to you now, but Mother and Father are at the store and won't be back for an hour. I feel so awful about going behind there backs, but I just had to talk to you, especially if this could be our last time speaking with each other."

"Look," Eddy spoke more firmly into his phone. "Get this through your thick skull! We _will _be together! I never let anybody stop me from getting what I want, and what I want is you."

"Yes, but-"

"But nothing, Double D! It's now or never... and that's your choice _not _your parents'. You're not a kid anymore, so stop acting like one."

Double D sighed into the phone, pushing his long, raven hair behind his ears, the only thing helping to keep in restrained was his trademark hat. It took him a while to respond, countless images running through his head.

"You really _do_ love me, don't you?"

"Of course I do, Sockhead. Do you think I'd be wanting to go over there and give your parents what for if I didn't? You're my world, babe... you always have been. I know I treated you like crap when we were kids, but people change."

"Aw, Eddy, you just called me babe."

"Okay, don't go getting all mushy on me, Double D."

"Well," Double D giggled, wiping away a tear from his bright, blue eyes. "Not all things change."

Eddy chuckled, images of Double D running across his mind as he thought about the fact that he actually didn't mind calling Double D babe, in fact, he kind of liked it.

"There, feel better now?"

"A little, it would be better if I could actually see you though, instead of just hearing your voice."

"Well," Eddy chuckled briefly as a devious smiled sprawled over his face. "My parents aren't home and they won't be home for awhile, and your parents are at the store and won't be home for awhile. I could just sneak over there and leave before they get back. It's not like my parents give a shit where I am, I'll just tell them I went to Ed's if they ask where I was. But, I'll leave before your parents get home, so it'll be all good."

"Well," Double D had to think, he had already disobeyed his parents by calling Eddy, but he needed to see him incase it was the last chance he would get. "Okay. But you have to be gone before my parents get home."

"Chill, I will be. I'll be there in minute."

"Okay," the word was unheard and replied to by a dial tone. Eddy had hung up before giving Double D time to speak. Double D blushed, Eddy was obiviously just as excited to see him and he was to see Eddy.

It wasn't long, three minutes tops, before Double D heard Eddy knocking at his door. He opened the door, trying to look calm, but was overly excited to see the shorter of them.

Eddy waltzed in, not waiting for an invitation. He sat on the couch, proping an arm on the back so he could wrap it around Double D's fragile shoulders. He patted the spot where he wanted Double D to sit with his other hand. "Come here, you," he almost playfully spoke, his voice slightly deeper than it was when they were younger.

Double D sat where he was instructed to, Eddy's firm arm wrapping around his shoulders, pulling him closer. Smiles came to both of them as their faces grew closer.

"Okay, enough messing around," Eddy said, gently pushing Double D into a laying position on the couch, him on his knees in between Double D's slender legs. He knelt his head down over Double D's, their lips meeting. "Open your mouth," he mummbled through the already warm kiss. It was more of a demand than anything. His tounge wanted to tango with Double D's, he wanted to taste and savor the taller boy beneath him.

Double D again did as he was told, letting his mouth become open to allow Eddy's tounge entrance. When their tounges met, it was a remarkable feeling, this is what Double D had been wanting for so long. He slightly moaned, his breathing heavy as the kiss lingered. Eddy's tounge twirled around his, sending shivers down his spine. All his feelings of guilt slowly turned into not caring and just wanting more.

The kiss ended with a small sound of lust. Eddy looked deep into Double D's blue eyes with his blazing emerald ones.

"You are so beautiful."

"Oh, please," Double D blushed bright red, Eddy chuckling at the sight. "I am not."

"The hell if you aren't," Eddy said, growing frisky. "I want you, Double D. I want you _now_," his hands ventured to the tail of Double D's orange tee shirt. "Take this off," he commanded with thrill in his eyes.

"Eddy, I'm not sure about this."

"What do you mean, come on, you want this, don't you?"

"Yes, of course I do, but, I don't want to risk my parents coming home early and catching us having sex on their couch."

"Okay then," Eddy said, lifting Double D in his arms. "We'll go to your room."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Forbidden."**

By: XPeaceful-RainX

Chapter two... I smell yaoi smut! :D

--

Eddy slamed Double D onto the matress, a gasp escaping to older boy's lips from the pleasure-filled impact. He jerked off the boy's hat, the long, raven hair with the sweet aroma of coconut shampoo tickling his nose as he kissed the top of Double D's head.

"God," Eddy spoke with a low, deep voic as he grabbed Double D's frail hand and kissed the palm of it. He wanted this now more than he ever had before. His hand had just began to explore, removing the other's orange tee-shirt. His eagar hand snaked into Double D's traditional purple shorts with excitement. Unfortunately, the fun was inturrupted just before it started getting good. A car door slammed, causing Eddy to, by sheer instint, remove his hand and climb off of Double D. Double D quickly placed his shirt on, not even taking notice to the fact that it was on backwards. He placed his hat back on in a frantic and quickly patted the wrinkles out of the cover on his bed, trying to erase all evidence.

"Eddy," the taller one panicked. "My parents are home! Oh no, you've got to get out of here without being seen."

"Chill, Double D, I'll just go through the window."

"You can't, Father made it impossible to open so you wouldn't be able to get _in_."

"Jesus, I didn't think they were treating you this badly," Eddy muttered, now starting to panic himself. "Well, what do I do now?"

"Um," Double D looked frantically around as he heard the front door crack open and the voice of his father calling for him. "Quick, get in my closet!"

Eddy complied, Double D's panic actually frightened him as he was practically shoved in the closet. He peered through a small crack as he saw Double D leave.

"Eddward! Oh, there you are, son," Double D's father, Gregg spoke in a deep voice. "Could you help your mother put the groceri- Eddward, why is shirt on backward?" His voice grew more stern.

Double D panicked, tugging at the collar of his shirt to see a black tag pop out.

"Oh, um, I guess I was, well," he stammered, sweat sliding down his face.

"It's my fault, Sir," Eddy spoke, 'sir' was such a rare word from his mouth that even he was shocked he said it. Walking over to Double D and wrapping his arm around his waist. Double D shot him a look of "what are you doing". "But, it's also yours. Don't you want Double D to be happy... or do you just not care about him? Leaving him alone all the time, you probably don't know anything about him and when he decides to share something important about him, you don't accept him because of it. You might think you're being the perfect parents, but it's not you who's perfect, it's Double D that is. He's perfect just the way he is, you're the one's that deserve to be punished, not him."

Gregg's stern face walked over to Eddy, taking his hand firmly and pulling him to the door.

"Listen here, I will not have a delinquint, such as yourself, corrupting our son," Eddy was shooed like a stray animal onto the doorstep. "You're no longer welcomed at this house, nor are you allowed to associate with Eddward from this point forward."

"You can't do this! Double D's not a child. And I don't care what you say about it, I will see him again."

Before Eddy could catch another glimsp of an upset Double D, the door was shut ratherly harshly in his face. He turned away, his posture was horrible, as he muttered about how stupid his beloved's parents were.

"Eddward! I want an explanation!" Gregg sternly spoke, trying not to shout. His son was already crying, hiding his face. "What was that... boy," he spat the word, knowing that his son was homosexual and that devious child was the one he wanted. "Doing in our home?"

"Father," Double D said, holding back a shaky tone and tried to sound tough. "That _boy _has a name. His name's Eddy and no matter how hard you tried you can't force me to stop loving him."

"Eddward," his soft mother, Mary's, voice said, walking over to her son. "Honey, you don't really love him."

"How do you know? You can't tell me who I love, Mother! And I love Eddy!" Double D cried, huffing off to his room and slamming the door.

"I knew that boy was corrupting our son," Gregg spat as his wife hugged him. "It's bad enough that he's homosexual, but that child, that devious boy, that just left our home is the one he thinks he wants to share his life with."

"Gregg, we have even worse things to worry about," Mary spoke grimly. "Eddward's shirt was on backward and we aren't certain how long Eddy was here. What if he took our precious, little boy's," she whispered into her husband's ear as she spoke. "Virginity."

"Don't say that boy's name in our house," Gregg's slender face grew flushed as he thought of his son's virginity being taken by the common filth that was Eddy.

"Well, I should be starting dinner," Mary released her husband, walking into the kitchen. "We'll just tell Eddward what we've decided over dinner tonight. I can't say he's going to take it lightly."

"Why does he want to disgrace us this way, Mary? Why does he insist on rebelling?"

"He's a teenager. I just hope he'll grow out of it soon."

Double D cried into his pillow. He never felt so alone. Why couldn't his parents just understand him, he didn't even think they were truely in love anyways. They were probably only in a married relationship because it falled under what was normal, what was accepted.

"It's not fair," the boy muttered, removing his hat to play with his hair, which he often secretly did. His parents forced him to wear such hats since he was little. Because his raven hair always grew long quickly. They tried to keep it cut, but it would never stay short longer than a month, so he was made to hide his unaccepted hair beneath hats. He, howevered, loved the feel of his soft, long hair. It was very soothing to him. Not even his hair was good enough for his parnets, what was so wrong with him? "Why can't they just love me the way I am?"

Eddy reached his home, slamming the door behind him.

"Hey, Eddy," his dad, Jason spoke. "Where were you, your mom's got hamburgers in the oven?"

"I was at Ed's, lost track of time watching one of his dumb horror films. I think I'm going to go to my room and listen to some music, I'm not very hungry."

Things had to be wrong if he wasn't hungry.

"Well, uh, okay," Jason said, continuing to watch wrestling and flipping through a Playboy magazine.


	3. Chapter 3

**"Forbidden."**

By:XPeaceful-RainX

Chapter three. Gosh, plot bunnies are taking over my room on this chapter. Hope you all like it.

--

An hour passed, Double D was still upset with his parents and was still thinking about Eddy. He heard footsteps and the gentle knock of his mother on his door.

"Yes, Mother?" Double D mummbled just loud enough for his mother to hear.

"Dinner's ready," Mary said with a small smile as Double D opened the door.

Both mother and son walked into the kitchen, not speaking the whole way there. Double D sat in his chair, slouching.

"Sit up straight, Eddward," his father spoke, obviously still cross. "You don't want back problems when you get older, do you?"

"Why should you care? You've hurt me worse than any backache ever will," the teen's voice was low and dark, something his parents had never heard from him. Double D was like a different child now.

"Eddward," Gregg began, placing his glass of water on the table. "Listen to me, that boy is nothing but trouble. Your mother and I only want what's best for you. Why are you set on this boy, what has he ever done for?"

"More stuff than you have!" Double D snapped, slamming his fork on his plate, casserole falling onto the polished table.

"Gregg," Mary inturrupted to stop the arguement from intensifying, pulling her blonde hair into a pony tail. She sat at her spot at the table and passed Double D a glass of water. "Shouldn't we tell Eddward what we've decided to do?"

"Yes, I think now's as good a time as any. Eddward, this place and the children in this cul-de-sac are placing too much of a bad influence on you, therefore, we've decided that it's time we move."

"Move?! We can't move!"

"Now, Sweetheart, it's for the best. We could use a change of setting," Mary gently spoke, placing a pale hand on her son's shoulder, only to be pushed away.

"This is because of Eddy, isn't it? You want to move me away from him!" Double D screeched with tears running down his face. He darted to his bedroom and slammed onto his bed.

His parents gave eachother a glance. Gregg put a palm to his head as Mary looked towards her son's bedroom, contemplating what had happened.

"He'll get used to it."

"He'll have no choice. It's for his own good."

Double D sobbed into his pillow, feeling like the world was against him. Was it really so horrible that he was in love? Was it really so bad that his parents would force him to move away from said person?

"Eddw-"

"Mother, don't even bother," Double D spoke as he felt his mother's hand gently fall upon his fragile shoulder. "I know what you're going to say, "moving will be good for you, Eddward," or something like "we only want what's best for you, dear". Well, I don't want to hear it. What I want to hear is an explanation of why Eddy and I can't be together? Why do you and Father think this is such a horrible thing?"

"Sweetie," Mary said in her sweet, motherly voice. "You have to understand, we just want you to by happy. I promise you that moving will be a great thing for you, for all of us."

"Mother," Double D smacked a hand to his forehead as he turned onto his back. "I'm happy with Eddy. And if we move, I'll just runaway and be with him anyway. I'll runaway and I'll never return. I'm going to be with Eddy and I don't care what you have to say on the matter. Now, please, get out of my room and leave me alone."

Eddy shut his door behind him and settled into his bed. He didn't even turned the music on like he told his dad, but who could listen to music at a time like this? How could he even think to turn the record player on? He was determined that he wasn't going to lose Double D... too bad he didn't even know the half of it at the time.

"Why are his parents doing this to him? Can't they see that we love each other?" Eddy groaned into his pillow. "They probably just don't give a crap what Double D wants, as long as they keep their "perfect" standard."

"Eddy, come get your dinner!" Eddy's mom, Jackie, called to her son. "Before your dad eats it!"

"Yeah, yeah, he can have it, Mom. I'm not hungry."


	4. Chapter 4

**"Forbidden."**

By: XPeaceful-RainX

Chapter four, sorry about all the stuff on dA... I've been going through some stuff. So, if you were one of my old watchers, please get my new page link from my profile on fanfiction. Thank you. I love you all so much. Yes, it's very short, but it's just a filler chapter.

--

"Eddy," Jackie's voice grew softer as she opened her son's door. "Is something the matter? You love hamburgers."

"Nothing's wrong," Eddy replied, his face still hidden in his pillow. "I'm just not hungry. I guess I ate too much popcorn over at Ed's place, no big deal."

"You went to Ed's today? I wish you had told me, his mother dropped Sarah's church dress off for me to clean and I could have sent it over there with you. Well, I'll just put you food in the microwave incase you want it later."

"Okay," the teen's voice was exhausted. "Shut my door, okay?"

"All right," Jackie shut the door behind her, wondering what was wrong with her son. He seemed depressed most of the time now.

"Well, at least they don't know about any of this. That's two less people keeping me away from Double D," Eddy muttered turning over to stare at the ceiling, dwelling deep in his thoughts.

Double D couldn't believe what he had just done, but it had to be done. He was only standing up for himself.

"Okay," Mary spoke in a slightly hurt voice. "Why don't you get some rest? We'll discuss this more in the morning."

As soon as he heard the door shut completely, Double D turned over, snuggling with his pillow, even his pillow reminded him of Eddy.

"Yeah, I'll try to discuss, but you'll tune me out," he muttered under his breath, shutting his eyes to try to fall asleep. He tossed and turned a few times before sighing and throwing his pillow to the floor. "How can I sleep at a time like this?"

"I can't take this anymore!" Eddy shouted in a whisper to his ceiling.

"I just have to see him!" Double D muttered into his hands as he hid his face.

Eddy stood up from his bed and grabbed his cell phone, praying that Double D's phone was on vibrate or hidden somewhere where his parents wouldn't hear his phone ringing. He hesitated a few times, but finally managed to gain the courage to dial the number. Just before he hit the last number, his own phone began to ring.

"Well, for the first time something _good_ happens," he smiled warmly as he answered the phone to hear Double D's voice.

"Eddy, I have to talk to you... it's urgent."

"What did they do to you?" Eddy grew denfensive. "Did they say something else to make you upset?"

"Eddy," Double D's voice weakened and shook a little. "My family's moving."

"What?! Y-you can't move!"

"I don't want to, but what am I supposed to do?"

Eddy went silent biting back a few tears that were quickly replaced by anger and determination.

"That is it!" Eddy blew up into the phone, a fist clenched and the grip on his phone tighter. "Double D, first thing in the morning, meet me at the lane."

Double D thought for a moment about his parents, but Eddy was right, it was time he grew up and stood his ground against his parents.

"Okay. What time?"

"I don't know, six?"

"All right, six it is... I love you, Eddy," Double D's voice crackled as he cried.

"I..." Even Eddy was forced to keep himself from crying at the thought of Double D slipping from his fingers forever. "I love you, too. So, I'll see you at six, right?"

"Yes. Well, I better be going before my parents catch me. Good night."

"Night," Eddy spoke. He didn't see anything good about this night, only that he got to talk to his beloved.

He flopped back onto his bed to wait for six in the morning. There was nothing better to do, now that he could be losing the only person he really cared about.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Forbidden."**

By: XPeaceful-RainX

Chapter five, yay! This one will hopefully get us going somewhere. Thanks everybody.

--

Double D arose from his bed the next morning completely exhausted. He had only had maybe fifteen minutes of sleep. It was four in the morning, he still had two agonizing hours to wait until he met Eddy at the lane. He laid his head back onto his pillow before he heard a loud thumpping noise and a couple of bangs.

"What in the world?" He asked himself as he walked outside in his pajamas. "Mother! Father! What are you doing?!"

"We're packing things into the moving van, Dear," Mary replied to her son, pushing her blonde hair out of her face as the fall air blew it array.

"No!" Double D screeched, Eddy hearing him as he walked down the street, unable to sleep.

Eddy had been walking, immersed in thought, around the cul-de-sac since two in the morning. He wasn't even tired, he was just depressed, his hopes crushed. He heard Double D's cries and his walk became a brisk run. He entered the yard to see Double D's slender father step out of the moving van to get another box.

"What the hell? You can't just up and move the day after you tell someone you're moving!" Eddy yelled as he walked up to Double D, wrapping an arm around the slender, frail boy's waist.

"Young man, watch your language!" Gregg warned, walking up to Eddy. "What did I tell you about being on my property?"

"I don't care if I'm on your property... or on your son."

"So, you did take his innocence. Eddward, get inside the house, I want to talk with this... this... boy."

Double D grabbed onto Eddy, Eddy pulled him closer.

"No, Father, I will not go inside. I love Eddy, I refuse to be treated as your and Mother's puppet any longer. And he did not take my innocence... yet, that is."

"Eddward Marion James! You get inside that house this instance!"

"I told you I'm not going inside!"

Gregg went up to his son, who backed away. He grabbed onto Eddy's hand and pulled him away from Double D.

"Get off my property," he snarled at Eddy, grabbing his shoulder firmly.

"Not without Double D, I'm not," Eddy hissed back with a scowl etched into his face.

"Why are you fixed on my son? Tell me that."

"I love him, that's why."

Double D felt his eyes sting with tears at the statement from Eddy. His heart melted and his feeling of horror slowly began to fade. His mother put a hand on his shoulder and tried to lead him to the house, but he pulled away and ran over to Eddy and his father.

"And I'm not going anywhere without Eddy by my side."

"Eddward, please, listen to your father," Mary chimmed into the situation.

"No. You never listen to me, if you want respect, show respect."

"We show you respect," Gregg growled, a hand running through his own brunette hair. "Now, go to your room and start packing so we can be out of here by noon."

"Oh, I'll pack, but not to move with you," Double D growled, removing his hat and throwing it to the ground. "And to hell with this hat. Guess what, you don't own me anymore."

"Eddward Marion James, watch your mouth! I helped create you, I do own you."

"No you don't! I'm my own person! I turn eighteen next week, if you've forgotten as usual when my birthday is, I'm an adult. So, you don't own me. Come on, Eddy, let's get out of here," Double D gripped firmly onto Eddy's hand, his father breaking them apart.

"You are not going anywhere with that destructive flith, you're going to listen to me and get in that house," Gregg grabbed onto Double D's wrist and forced eye contacted. Tears streaming down the angery expression on Double D's face.

"No, I'm not!" The teen wriggled free and took of running down the street of the cul-de-sac. He didn't even have time to register what he was doing or where he was going, he just had to get away from his parents and that house, which he no longer wished to call home.

Eddy glared into the anger of Double D's parent's eyes. He smirked evily.

"Well, looks like Double D's finally seen through your little scam," with that, Eddy took off after his love, who was almost out of sight.

Gregg and Mary stood with shock, Mary picking the hat up from the damp ground, hugging it.

"Our little boy's gone," a tear slid down her face.

"Not for long, let's keep packing, he'll come back when he sees us leaving," Gregg said with disgust for the world as he continued packing items into the moving van.


End file.
